


Lost in the lines of your face

by Hopefulwriter



Category: South Park
Genre: Artist Kyle, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Kyle is an artist and drawing Kenny is his favourite





	Lost in the lines of your face

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this just spawned in my brain and I really enjoyed writing it and I officially love writing Kyle.
> 
>  
> 
> As always I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

Kyle was what you could call an artist, he didn't like that title, to him what he drew were just doodles and he didn't like the pressure of being called an artist, if he called himself that he would actually have to show people what he had sketched and he didn't like that either, because if someone opened his sketchbook, sure there would be the odd animal study or whatever else he felt like practicing and a few of his friends, whenever he drew Cartman he normally defaced it like a child; adding devil horns or a moustache for his own pleasure, but they would probably be a bit more than surprised by the amount of it that was taken up by Kenny, specific things like his eyes, adding great detail from memory, he has drawn them enough times to get them ingrained, sometimes catching himself adding one or both to a worksheet or an assignment paper when he isn't concentrating, and Kennys face, he's drawn that countless times, from any angle he thinks looks good, thinking about a way the other had sat that day that he had liked, or, on the rare occasion, drawing him from life, making sure Kenny was distracted in some way so he was able to refine the piece to perfection.

Kenny had found out about it one day, he was walking through the halls with a few other books and loose random sheets of paper, and it must have slipped out of his grip, the second it happened he wished he hadn't tried to save time by not slipping it into his backpack, Kenny had been walking with him, talking about a show they had both watched the last time he was round Kyle's house and they had both heard the bash of the dog eared book falling to the floor, torturously opening to a page that had one of Kyle's favourite sets of poses, which was unfortunate now because all that page turning to there had left a mark on the book, leaving it to turn to that page, he went to scoop it up but before he could Kenny had leaned down and picked it up, looking over the page curiously, leaving Kyle plotting ways to get it back, but before he could think of a game plan Kenny had decided to quell the silence between them, “these are really good, what made you want to draw me?” He enthused and Kyle felt like a deer in the headlights, what was he supposed to say to that ‘yeah I just like your face so much that I can draw it by memory’, no there was no way he could say that.

But it seemed like his mouth had other ideas, “um, I guess I just like drawing you?” Kyle had replied, annoyed that was his go to answer under pressure, Kenny looked at him and then back to the dreaded sketchbook, it definitely wasn't Kyle's day and he realised that his chance to get the book back before Kenny uncovered anything more incriminating had passed because the other started flipping the pages, looking confused as Kyle guessed he wondered why there was so much of him scrawled onto them.

“You probably like drawing me a bit too much,” he tried to joke.

Kyle reached his hand out for the book, feeling ashamed and humiliated by the one person who's opinion he cared about the most, “yeah, I do,” he replied halfheartedly once he got the book back in his hands, planning, no matter how much he hated it, to stop drawing Kenny.

The blonde seemed to notice his mood drop, “you okay?” He questioned and Kyle nodded, wanting to get home to hide the book, possibly burn it, when Kenny added, “you know I don't mind right? I really like them,”

He couldn't be serious, “what? It's like stalker behaviour to draw you that much, why do you like them?” Kyle questioned letting his first thoughts to Kenny's words out of his mouth.

Kenny laughed, “I like them because I like you, it's really nice that you like me enough to fill your sketchbook with me, if I could draw like you can I'd do the same with you,” he said earnestly.

Kyle almost couldn't get his head around it, Kenny found it nice, he had expected him to be creeped out at best, not want to talk to him again at worse, “you, you like me?” He questioned, wanting to know why Kenny had said that.

“Of course, you were my best friend,” he reassured, but Kyle was stuck on were, before he could question that Kenny took a breath, “I like you a lot more than that now though,” he admitted.

Kyle thought it was obvious that he liked Kenny a bit more than usual so the others apprehension was unnecessary and he decided to make sure he knew that.

Fin

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
